This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Drs. Cole and Qvarnemark are establishing their own research laboratories at DWU, encorporating various aspects of their research areas into their courses, and offering research mentoring to the undergraduate students.